


American Dragon vs Te Xuan Ze

by PerkyGoth14



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures, Life and Times of Juniper Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited annual battle between the Te Xuan Ze, American Dragon, and Hun's descendant has finally arrived into China in which June must face against Jake Long and Dee Dee's ex-friend, Lee Lee. The battle decides who will carry on their family honor and name, but little does June know that in order for her to win, she must work together with Jake so Lee Lee doesn't win and take over the country like her ancestor Shan Yu had always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Battle

In the dark alleys of Cartoon Network City, there were two older figures who came to each other. A man and a woman. The man was very short and had snow white lack of hair with a mustache and he wore a blue ancient robe. The woman looked bigger and taller, she had silver hair with a white streak in it with a purple dress with slippers. 

"Jasmine Lee..." the man greeted.

"Lao Shi...." the woman also greeted. "Aren't you late for a midget throwing competition with you as the target?"

"Shouldn't you be turning into dust like the old hag you are?" Lao Shi retorted.

Jasmine snorted in response. "You know why we're here, right?"

"Yes, it's because of our grandchildren," Lao Shi nodded. "They are both the Chosen Ones and this is especially for them and like us before them, even if it skipped a generation in our family bloodlines." 

"My Juniper will make your Jacob cease to exist." Jasmine taunted the tiny man.

"Is that a fact, you old buzzard?"

"You know it!" Jasmine never refused a challenge. "Also, we're in luck. Barbara's nieces offered to let us stay with them and their parents."

"So be it, good luck bringing your other grandchildren, including that obnoxious little 'sidekick'." Lao Shi laughed at her, mocking her grandchildren.

Jasmine snarled, but she shook hands with him to make the deal official. 

A while later...

June was on the phone with Dee Dee and Mike. "So, I'm going to China sometime soon 'cuz of some family feud thing."

"Aww, I wish we could come with you." Dee Dee pouted.

"I'll have to ask if anyone can come with me." June shrugged.

"That would be nice, we could bring the Eds with us, even if I'm not going out with Eddy anymore." Mike suggested.

"I'll have to see," June liked the sound of that too. "You could meet my cousins too, I haven't seen them since I was really little." 

"How old are they?" Dee Dee asked, she liked the sound of that too.

"Kitty is Dennis's age and Emma just turned 20, I think." June replied.

"Those names sound familiar..." Mike pondered.

"Which one?" June asked. 

Dee Dee giggled, she went on her own personal conversation about Kitty's name.

"Both of them, I think I've heard those names before." Mike informed.

"Well, hopefully you can meet them, I'll ask Ah-Mah if you guys can come." June said, then put them on hold.

Jasmine was organizing her things to get ready to go to China.

"I told ya, ye don't hafta do this, Jasmine," Monroe told the elderly woman. "Just 'cuz that Lao Shi left ye at the alter before ya met Michael's father doesn't mean ya have to compete against him. I mean the Long family are just a bunch of wannabes, 'cept his grandson is the American Dragon and June is the Te Xuan Ze!"

"That old windbag is going down and then, I'll show him who's better!" Jasmine insisted.

"I just hate seein' ye like this..." Monroe sighed.

There came a knock to her door.

"Come in." Jasmine greeted.

June walked in. "Ah-Mah, I know this is official family business, but could Mike, Dee Dee, and the Eds come with us?" she asked as gently as she could. "I know it's dangerous and personal, but I would feel better if I had someone with me other than Dennis and Ray-Ray if ya know what I mean."

"Of course they can." Jasmine allowed it.

"Really?" June was surprised her grandmother allowed that to happen.

"Besides, these friends aren't like those friends you once had when you became Te Xuan Ze and you all went your separate ways," Jasmine reassured with a friendly smile, then narrowed her eyes. "I just hope your older brother will be more respectful, even if he doesn't know about your little secret."

"I just can't wait until I have my own children..." June sighed, rather exhausted. "This monster fighting in the magic realm is tiring!"

"How do you think I felt before you were born?" Jasmine could relate.

"That's true, thanks, Ah-Mah." June replied.

Jasmine smiled to her.

June smiled back, then went to call back Dee Dee and Mike about going to China with her. "She said yes."

"Yay!" Dee Dee cheered.

"I knew she would." Mike added.

"I'm so excited I could sing, in fact, I will!" Dee Dee chirped.

"Uhhh..." Mike and Dee Dee drawled out, then quickly hung up. "Gotta go!"

Dee Dee sang anyway which woke up her neighbors, parents, and little brother.

"DEE DEE, QUIT YOUR SINGING!" Dexter scolded.

"Oh, I wish I could go to China, but I don't have the money..." Cindy sighed as she heard about the latest trip to China. "Guess I'll have to stay home."

Shelly then came into her room, as if on cue. "Did I hear that you wanted to go to China?"

"Uhh..." Cindy looked at her mother. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Well... I wanted to surprise you later, but I'll tell you now anyway," Shelly smiled. "We're going to China as a family trip."

"Really?" Cindy glanced at her mother. "How did that happen?"

"Well, two new friends of yours wanted us to go and they would pay for it." Shelly replied.

Cindy tried to think of which two friends, she asked all the ones she knew at school, but surprisingly enough, it wasn't even them. "Well, I guess I'll just have to be surprised."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I think I'll struggle with the language, but I guess going to China than one of their buffets around America won't be too bad." Cindy smiled. 

Shelly smiled back, then decided to help Cindy get ready for the trip in advance since they could go. "We're leaving this coming week since you don't have school due to Spring Break." she then explained.

"Yeah, though we better pack our coats, it's really cold in China this time of year." Cindy suggested.

"Oh, I agree," Shelly nodded. "I just hope your father doesn't go crazy when we get on the plane, you know how much he hates flying."

"Oh, Daddy..." Cindy chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be fine as long as you're there with him."

Shelly giggled with her daughter. "I just hope I don't look silly when I ask for certain food..."

"Mom, if anyone looks silly on a family vacation, it'll be me." Cindy replied.

"You won't be silly." Shelly giggled.

"Hmph..." Cindy muttered as she packed everything up and would get her computer and phone when it would be time to go in the morning.

"Be sure to go to bed early, we have an early flight, you can sleep on the way." Shelly advised.

"Understood, Mom." Cindy nodded as she made sure she had everything.

"Thank you, honey, this trip will be exciting for you." Shelly smiled.

"I hope so..." Cindy smiled back.

Shelly made a nice dinner to celebrate and Cindy went on her ToonFace and was surprised to see that Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds were going to China themselves. 

"Hmm... Wonder who would pay for our trip?" Cindy thought to herself out loud. "I mean, if it wasn't someone from school, who could it have been?"

"Maybe it's friends who don't go to school." Sledgehammer suggested.

"Oh, come on, Sledgehammer, I go to school with all my friends here..." Cindy insisted, not thinking of anyone else.

"Maybe it's your new friends?" Sledgehammer suggested. "Um... What are their names? Oh, yeah... Mindy, Princess, and Mushi."

Cindy shrugged. "Well, thanks to whoever paid for my China trip..." she then added onto her ToonFace with a smile. 

Sledgehammer smiled too, then ate his dinner.

In another house...

"I'll be going to China too, you 'Chosen Heroes'," a female voice said. "More like... Chosen Zeroes... And I will avenge my ancestors and defeat you for this!" She then stepped into the light to reveal she was Dee Dee's former friend, Lee Lee. She then evilly laughed as she had a lot of plotting to do as she had also packed her bags to China. "And then I will get rid of that annoying Dee Dee too, man, she's so annoying as heck!" Evil laughter was then heard accompanied by lightning with how truly evil Lee Lee was, even more so than Mee Mee.


	2. Headaches at the Airport

Later, Dee Dee, June, and Mike were at the airport, ready to go together as Jasmine led them around to get going. June's brother Dennis looked bored already and had his earbuds in his ears with his music player. June's little brother was hyper as ever. 

"Oh, Mike, here's a photo of my cousins that you wanted." June handed a photograph to her tomboy friend.

"Thanks." Mike said, she then took a look at the photo, she wanted to make sure that this Kitty and Emma were the same ones that she had heard of before.

"Now I remember," Mike's eyes widened. "Especially Kitty. They were foreign exchange students back over at New York, I had to teach them American stuff and in return, they taught me Chinese language and culture."

"Really?" June asked.

"Yeah, they also inspired me to become a foreign exchange student in the first place back when I was friends with Lu and Og." Mike explained.

"Oh, what a small world." Jasmine smiled at this.

"Ah-Mah, this is boring, can we go now!?" Ray-Ray grew impatient.

"Momentarily, Ray-Ray..." Jasmine reminded him.

"I think I liked him better when he didn't know how to talk..." Mike muttered to June.

"You and me both." June replied.

"Are we there yet?" Dee Dee asked.

"No." Mike replied.

"Are we there yet?" Dee Dee repeated.

"No." June informed.

"Are we there yet?" Dee Dee continued.

"NO!" Mike and June scolded.

"Oh, just put me in the baggage claim like the rest of these filthy mongrels!" Monroe put his paws over his head from Dee Dee's annoyance which was worse than Ray-Ray's. 

"Hey, you too, pal?" a voice called to him.

Monroe came to the end of his cage and saw a fellow actual English speaking dog who was a gray sharpay with a red collar. "Ah, ye don't know the half of it! June's got an annoying little brother who used to torture me when he was littler!"

"Can't be worse than a little sister who dresses you up to play dollies and tea parties." the other dog replied.

"Say, wait a minute..." Monroe studied the dog. "Haven't I seen ye around before?"

"You look kinda familiar yourself, but it's always nice to see a fellow talkin' dog." the other dog replied.

Monroe came closer to him and sniffed him, then gasped. "Yer Lao Shi's dog!"

The other dog sniffed him then. "And you're Jasmine Lee's dog."

The two dogs then growled to each other.

"La-La-La-La-La~..." There was a little girl around the age of seven who had her hair in black low pigtails and she wore a dark purple jumper with lighter periwinkle sleeves with white dress shoes who was singing to herself and dancing around.

"Fine, I'll cause trouble, elsewhere, June's boyfriend!" Ray-Ray scoffed, then accidentally ran into the girl, knocking them both down.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl huffed.

"You watch it!" Ray-Ray stood up and dusted himself clean. "Go dance somewhere...." he then looked to her and suddenly grew slower. "Else..."

"Hi, I'm Haley Long." the girl introduced herself.

"Erm... Ray-Ray Lee..." the boy then shook her hand with a smile.

"Sorry for um... Knocking you down..." Haley said to him. "It's my fault, I wasn't watching what I was doing."

"N-No, no, just forget about it..." Ray-Ray chuckled sheepishly. 

The two young kids then looked to each other with small, bashful smiles.

"Haley, get over here!" a young male voice called. "Mom and Dad made me take you with us, I don't wanna get grounded for you being left in the airport!"

"Oops, sorry, I gotta go now, bye!" Haley did a twirl and skipped merrily over to who called for her.

Ray-Ray sighed dreamily as the girl left. "I think I'm in love..."

Soon enough, it was time to get going.

"Am Dragon's gonna beat this whatever it's called, Toe Swan Zoo, whatever..." a boy with spiky black hair with green tint at the top with a red zipped up jacket with yellow spots, blue jeans, and gray and blue shoes said to himself, very determined about what his grandfather called him for. 

June overheard that and scowled.

"Save it for your competition." Double D soothed his girlfriend.

June took a deep breath and left with him, her friends, their boyfriends, and family to get going to China.

"Oh, Juniper, I just remembered," Jasmine spoke up. "You have one other child to beat in this competition that only happens once every 20 years."

"Wh-Who is it, Ah-Mah?" June got really nervous.

"She's a descendant from the Huns who invaded China, but they were stopped by the legendary Mulan." Jasmine informed.

"Who is it?" June asked.

"Hello, there, chums..." a voice came to them.

They all turned to see Lee Lee who looked firm and had her hands on her hips. "Lee Lee!" 

"That's right," Lee Lee folded her arms. "Shan-Yu was my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle."

"You're gonna wish you never showed your ugly face around here, you witch!" June scowled.

"Yeah, you're not so hot!" Jake walked over and actually agreed with June.

"We'll just see what happens at the tournament, won't we?" Lee Lee had an evil smirk to them. "I'm gonna be on you guys like white on rice!" She then snapped her fingers and continued to walk off with her luggage.

"What a witch..." Jake and June scowled, then looked to each other, surprised they agreed with each other.

'Attention all passengers,' the intercom came on. 'Flights for China are now boarding at Gate 4.'

"I'm hungry." Dee Dee pouted.

"I have some snacks for you all in my purse." Jasmine told them as they walked on.

"Good, cuz airplane food is so blech!" Eddy was disgusted.

"Cookies and milk!" Ed randomly added.

"PONIES!" Dee Dee beamed.

"This is going to be a long flight..." Jasmine muttered, she didn't hate June's friends, but sometimes Dee Dee really got to her.

They were all on the plane and ready to go.


	3. Trauma at 50,000 Feet

Cindy was fastening up her seat-belt and looked back to the first class section. 'Hmm... Wonder who's staying back there.' she thought to herself.

A flight attendant walked over to the girl with a smile. "Excuse me, are you Cindy Butler?"

"Um, yes, ma'am, I am..." Cindy nodded.

"You were asked to sit in the first class section." 

"ME!? REALLY!?" Cindy squealed, then cleared her throat. "Sorry, I got excited."

"Come with me," the flight attendant nodded and led her to behind the curtain which was forbidden to anyone who wasn't rich. "Is this your first time on a plane?" she then asked. 

"No, I've been on one before, but I've never been in the first class section," Cindy replied as she followed the flight attendant. "My first time was when we visited Grandma when I was a baby."

"Well, I hope you like it." the flight attendant replied.

"I hope so too, this is my first plane ride to China though." Cindy nodded.

The flight attendant opened the curtain to let her in. "Go on... Don't be shy..."

Cindy took a deep breath, then walked inside of the first class section, she had her eyes covered and she was bowing. "Thanks to whoever bought my family plane tickets for a family vacation in China and I thank you for letting me accompany you on a trip here."

"Get over here, you little chipmunk!" a familiar voice called.

Cindy looked up to see her two favorite magicians. "You guys!?"

"Surprise!" Penn and Teller cheered, then clinked their glasses of soda against each other.

"Well, are you surprised?" Penn asked.

"Very!" Cindy smiled. "What're you guys going to China for?"

"It's part of our Magic and Mystery Tour," Teller explained. "First we went to Egypt, now we're going to China."

"We also thought we'd do something nice for our number one fan." Penn added.

"Aw, come on, I can't be your number one fan, I'm just a kid..." Cindy smiled bashfully.

"To us, you're our number one fan." Teller insisted.

"Oh..." Cindy giggled, really flattered, then blushed and stared at the floor. "Gosh..."

"Have a drink with us." Penn invited.

"Oh, I should really leave you alone..." Cindy didn't want to bother them.

"We insist, come have a seat." Penn invited.

Cindy shrugged, then sat between them and helped herself to some root beer with them.

"So, tell us, how are you doing?" Penn asked.

"I feel thrilled to go to China," Cindy sipped her drink. "I eat their food all the time and know a little bit of Chinese, but... I'm really going. I feel like I'm in a movie or some adventure story!"

"Maybe we'll find some hot Asian women who'll cater to me." Penn laughed.

"Ugh..." Teller groaned, putting his palm to his face again. 

"You guys might wanna get cleaned up," Cindy advised as she looked at one of their brochures. "They say that magicians in China need to be as clean as they possibly can. I'd wash my hair at the salon if I were you guys."

Teller stroked his own hair, pulled out a white flake and shrugged.

"Yeah, Teller, you need to wash your hair." Penn looked to his partner.

Teller glanced at him in return.

"I just recommend it, besides, when was the last time you guys had your hair washed?" Cindy asked. "I get my hair washed once a month..." She then waved her hair to show its glossiness and shininess. 

Penn smiled to her. "You're gonna have hundreds of boyfriends in high school."

Teller nodded in agreement. Cindy giggled bashfully again. She loved being a friend of the two men she had idolized for so long.

"Oh, man, I can't wait to hit the buffet." Penn was drooling already.

Cindy took out her piece of gum and started to chew it.

"Remember, Jake, this battle between you, the Te Xuan Ze, and the Huns' descendant is an important one for our family honor," Lao Shi advised his rebellious grandson. "You must collect as many rainbow gems as you can and whoever wins, restores harmony for another 20 years until the next one in family line takes your place."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, G..." Jake rolled his eyes slightly. "So, uhh... What do these gems do anyway?"

"Each color is a different resource, Juniper," Jasmine was also explaining to her granddaughter. "Red means fire, orange means energy, yellow means light, green means nature, blue means water, indigo means power, and violet means death. You do not have to collect them all, but you have to collect as many as you can in order to restore peace and harmony until the next Te Xuan Ze comes along."

"Right, don't worry, Ah-Mah, I won't let you down." June promised.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you, dear." Jasmine soothed with a smile.

"Now Jake, whatever happens..." Lao Shi started.

"I know, Gramps, I love you too." Jake said for him.

"Actually, I was going to say..." Lao Shi said pleasantly at first, then rose his voice. "WIN THIS FOR ME OR I'LL CONVINCE YOUR MOTHER TO SEND YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL!"

"Aww man, G, are you for real?" Jake winced.

"Yes..." Lao Shi replied, very stern and serious.

"Tough break, kid." Fu Dog chuckled a little.

"I'll write you everyday, Jake!" Haley chirped. "I'll send you letters with unicorn and flower stickers!"

"Great..." Jake muttered sarcastically.

"I wish you good luck, June." Double D said to his girlfriend.

"Thanks." June smiled.

The others agreed, also wishing June luck. They all then decided to relax, this was going to be a long flight. 

Lee Lee was looking at a paper with her instructions, unlike Jake and June, she did not have a grandparent with her. In fact, she was riding the plane all by herself and had no accompaniment whatsoever. "I won't fail you, Shan-Yu..." she whispered before she fell asleep due to how long the flight was to China.

"Look at the pretty clouds, Ed." Dee Dee pointed.

Ed smiled, holding her hand and leaning against her. "Pretty colors..." he agreed with a chuckle.

Eddy grinned as he looked at a manga that had beautiful school girls and he wondered if the girls in China would be anything like the pictures. Then a couple of teenage girls giggled at Mike.

"You're cute." one of the girls said.

Mike opened one eye. "Um, thanks..."

"Wanna do something?" the other girl asked.

"I'm actually kinda tired, maybe later?" Mike shrugged, looking very exhausted.

"Aww..." the girls pouted.

"Give me an hour, I'll see you then." Mike promised.

"Okay, sweet dreams~..." the girls giggled and went away.

Mike rolled her eyes a little, but went back to sleep with a smile. 

"Hey girls, wanna go my way?" Eddy invited them.

The girls giggled, but ignored him.

"Aw man," Eddy frowned. "How come all the hotties come to you, Mike?"

"Mm-mm..." Mike shrugged as she continued to take a little power nap.

Double D looked at his girlfriend. "Nervous, June?"

"A little actually..." June admitted, she couldn't fall asleep like the others. "I mean, what if I don't win and Ah-Mah is disappointed in me?"

"I'm sure your Ah-Mah won't be disappointed in you." Double D reassured.

"She's great, but she can be tough sometimes." June sighed.

"Don't worry, and even if you lose, you'll have us on your side." Double D smiled to her.

June smiled back, she gave him a hug and sighed as she looked out the window as it was instantly getting dark. Double D and June fell asleep together in a cuddling position like Ed and Dee Dee just did.

Mike woke up and yawned. "Man, that felt great." 

The teenage girls giggled at the tomboy again.

"Okay, what's up?" Mike walked over to her fan girls for the country.

"You're sooo hot and cute." one of the teenage girls said.

"And so strong." the second girl added.

A teenage boy scoffed in response. "I can beat that guy any day."

Mike let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes. "My life is repetitive these days..." she murmured, but had a small smile for the girls who admired her and believed she was a boy.

"Do you want to join us?" one teenage girl asked.

"Um, where are you going?" Mike asked. "I'm kinda here with my friends."

"Don't worry, we--" one girl spoke up until she was interrupted.

The boy went up to Mike angrily. "That's it, pretty boy, I'm tired of you gettin' all the hotties!" he hissed. "I want them and you know I would to make them into my servants!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Mike glanced at him. "I don't even know you!"

"Who is that?" Lee Lee looked from behind her chair to the boy challenging Mike.

The boy grabbed one of the teenage girls by the arm. "Let's go, Monica!"

"Let me go, Dylan!" the girl, Monica, struggled.

"You little witch!" Dylan growled and was about to slap her in the face.

Mike flinched from the slap, but then she looked angry. "Hey now, that's no way to treat a lady!"

Dylan scoffed. "What would you know about treating a lady?"

"A lot more than you ever would." Mike shoved Dylan to make him let go of the girl named Monica.

"Monica isn't a normal person, she's a freak!" Dylan retorted. "Do you know why her eyes are even pure white? It's because she's blind!"

"You're blind?" Mike asked Monica.

The girl sighed, she removed her sunglasses and showed her blind eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Mike sounded sorry for Monica, then glared to Dylan. "But that's no excuse to hurt her and bully her!"

"So, does it look like I care?" Dylan huffed. "She's a freak, so I dumped her little butt!" he then laughed.

Monica sniffled, she put her sunglasses back on and found her way to an empty seat and started to cry her little eyes out. Mike scowled at Dylan.

"I'll be back for you." Dylan snarled, then went into the lavatory.

"What a man..." Lee Lee actually found herself attracted to Dylan, despite being an awful boy.

Mike came to sit down next to Monica. "Hey, you can't let him get to you like that, I don't let bullies stand in my way."

"You don't understand," Monica sniffled. "He wants to date a normal person. Not someone like me."

"There's no such thing as a normal person," Mike comforted. "I know you're different, but trust me... I know what it's like to be bullied for being different."

"How's that?" Monica asked.

"Well... For one, my parents died when I was really little and I live with my brother and sister." Mike explained softly.

"Really?" Monica asked. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah..." Mike said softly, she had just met Monica, but she felt really comfortable around the girl. "I don't really mind or care though. Don't get me wrong, I miss my parents, a lot more than my brother and sister do, but I'm actually okay."

"I'm sorry about that," Monica then sighed. "I wish I could see what you look like."

"I know you don't know what you look like, but you are beautiful." Mike said to the girl with a smile.

Monica had a small smile back, then held out her hands. "Mike, is it?"

"Yes..." Mike nodded.

"Mike,... Can I 'see' you?" Monica asked.

"Go ahead." Mike smiled and allowed it.

Monica smiled back and started to touch Mike's face gently and carefully. "Oh, wow... You're really cute and..." she then touched Mike's arms. "So strong... I can feel your muscles."

Mike chuckled. "You're gonna make me blush."

"Oh, Mike," Monica whimpered as tears ran down her face. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's no trouble," Mike replied softly. "You deserve so much better."

Monica cried and hugged Mike. 

"Aw, it'll be okay..." Mike soothed her in the hug.

Dylan came back out, then saw Monica with Mike, making him angry.

"Hey, big boy," Lee Lee smirked to him as she was on his other side with her arms folded and her legs crossed. "Looks like my ex-friend's buddy just stole your woman."

"What's it to you?" Dylan glanced at her.

"Trust me, I know Mike." Lee Lee gave a nod, not even insulted from his reaction toward her.

"Monica is so gonna pay!" Dylan snarled.

"Welcome to the dark side..." Lee Lee smirked to him.

Dylan looked to her. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Leia Kekei, but you can call me Lee Lee." the green ballerina introduced herself.

Dylan then shook hands with her, this was the start of an evil partnership.


End file.
